With the development of science and technology, electronic technologies are developed rapidly, and many electronic devices, such as smart phones and tablet PCs, have become daily necessities for people. For the convenience of user need, the electronic devices are usually provided with multiple press keys for facilitating the rapid operation of the user.
When the user needs to adjust the volume, a volume button on the electronic device must be pressed. When the user needs to lock or unlock the screen, a power button on the electronic device must be pressed. When the user needs to go back to a home interface of a display unit, a Home button must be clicked.
In view of the above, when the user needs to achieve different functionalities, different press keys must be operated, and therefore, these electronic devices have the technical problem that different press keys need to be set to perform different operations and to achieve different functionalities.